Alexander Kerr
Name: Captain Alexander Kerr *'Rank:' Rogue Trader *'Status:' Alive, in Sector Deus *'About:' A taller man, Alexander was raised with the best education his father could provide with his connections and wealth. Unable to contain his desire to prove himself as his father's equal as a man, Alexander boasts of how he is betting the family's meager holdings completely upon the riches rumored to be ripe for conquest in the nearby Corgus Sector. **In 363.M41, Alexander returned to Sector Deus minus his right arm and his left leg below the knee. Marred in both body and spirit, the Rogue Trader had developed a compulsion to add Folkvangrian ash to his own drinks and lacked his usual confidence. After seeking Chapter Master's council, Kerr departed in the care of Cannoness Amelia Engel. *'Ship:' Vagabond-class Transport Dutysworn *'Affiliation: 'Ionian Veterans of, Folkvangr, Order of the Ionian Tempest, Chartist Captains *'Agenda:' **'Defending and Rebuilding Folkvangr; **Supporting Order of the Ionian Tempest; **Supporting the White Preachers and Eaglebearers; **Personal war against the Iron Monks (Dark Rumor - Sector Governor's Court); **Leading a 4th Ionian Heresy (Dark Rumor - Sector Governor's Court); **Marry Rogue Trader Anastasia Barbaross and combine the Dynasties (Intrigue Rumor - Sector Governor's Court); **Profit, to support all of the above. Skills and Traits :* Sector Reputation: Charming Rogue - For the moment, Alexander's name is known across the sector.' :* Word of the Emperor Fel - The character is well versed in all the blessings and liturgies of the Emperor, and speaks as if with his voice. Heretic and faithful cowards alike tremble before the mighty thunder of this character's voice. :* A Miracle? ??? - The survivors of Dutysworn's bridge swear that the Emperor spoke through Alexander during battle with the Triarchy's twisted shock troopers, staggering the vile inhuman beings and fortifying the will of loyal Imperials. If true, it would seem that Kerr is one of a rare few that possess the pure faith required to channel the tiniest fragment of the Emperor's will, or perhaps some darker truth lies behind this event... Encounters Alexander Kerr was present at St. Evangelions' Cathedral when Haran Dreifus attempted to force Chapter Master to bend knee to the Iron Monks in 333.M41. As Dreifus's words began to sway the crowd against Chapter Master, Kerr ascended the priest's platform openly accused him of cowardace during the Third Ionian Crusade. So blatantly and publicly declared a coward, Dreifus fled the area in shame. His following conversation with Chapter Master was cut short when a vision of Sixtus Acenos distracted the Astartes. Invited Chapter Master and Amelia Engel to Folkvangr to attend his departure for Sector Corgus in 338.M41. Entrusted the world to Chapter Master's Stewardship, to protect it from the predations of the Iron Monks in his absence. A sister volunteered to act as an advisor to the world, citing that 'Judith' would do so if she were able. In 347.M41 Kerr returned from his foray into Sector Corgus, bearing relics dating back to the Great Crusade. After Chapter Master welcomed him back and attended the Rogue Trader's victory parade on Tachion Primaris, Kerr gifted the Chapter an ancient Deimos-pattern Predator. He went on to sell the chapter a further three Deimos-pattern Predators, one of which was sized for human-use, and a Contemptor-pattern Dreadnought. During his travels Kerr had taken prisoner one Jess Morix, a pirate Captain. Kerr had apparently gained Morix's loyalty and she now serves the Rogue Trader in an unknown capacity. During a meeting with Kerr, Chapter Master discovered that Morix's former master was Gallagher Wilson, revealed to be a Pirate Lord in command of a wolfpack of raiding scum. Attempts to gain further information were quashed when Kerr launched into a angry tirade that Chapter Master would have the audacity to question a criminal and former employee of one who had betrayed the Chapter. In 349.M41, Kerr once more departed Sector Deus for Sector Corgus, though this time commanding a small task force. Dutysworn prepared for her warp jump at the edge of the Folkvangr system, flanked by the Heavy Transport Spectre of Mormark, the Partisan-Class Raider Redeemer, & the Tempest-Class Frigate Ionia. Several parties across the sector are known to have departed shortly after. 363.M41 A soul word is received from Alexander Kerr. "Chapter Master, we must speak. I have been entrusted with something that belongs to your Chapter." 364.M41 Alexander Kerr seeks the council of Chapter Master and Emelia Engel over Mormark. Ghosts of Retribution Intel Report Alexander Kerr has been tutored in the ways of war, trade, command and more by the finest instructors his father's influence and money could lure to his service. Though his father saw little success as a merchant, his penchant for delivering massive shipments of food to hungry populations and transporting pilgrims at a loss to himself often saw the Order of Bloody Tears and even Astrobelus Kest himself compensating the selfless captain for the losses incured by these selfless acts. Many believe Alexander to be a pawn of the Sororitas due to this support, though he is said to carry his mother's lucky aquila on him at all times. Several Brothers of the Honor Guard report hearing whispers that conflict with these findings, including a particularly quiet whisper that Alexander Kerr holds a close hatred of Cannoness Amelia Engel for unknown reasons. Among the darker explainations are a failed romance, that she was a particularly difficult tutor, and that she hated Alexander's father. Category:Explorer Category:Rogue Trader Category:Fate Unknown Category:Marked for Update